Where Loyalty Lies
by Among The Ashes
Summary: SakuxSasu SakuxItaSakura is tormented after returning to Konoha when she was thought dead...Little does everyone know that Sakura has been with itachi for the past few months and has become his student, giving him her utmost loyalty. CHAPTER 4 UP
1. Where loyalty lies

**Where Loyalty lies**

Sunrise…Sunset. That is how the days past for the last three years. Time had taken a toll on the ways the world worked and the nights were now spent in paranoia and peace. Or at least she assumed that was how it was now in Konoha. The suspense was probably tightening as they slept…Eating away at their dreams and somewhere softly in their prayers for peace. Somehow in and odd way that made her smile…Not from spite or from the bitter memories…but from some deep desire to dwell on the lighter meaning of that city.

She sat upon the window seal, gazing out to the falling sun. It melted away, spilling its vibrant shades of yellow and orange into the blue line of the horizon. Small patches of violet and blue began to fade in; the moon thickening into sight in the pale sky, and the stars slowly beginning burn. The breeze was soft, chilled in just a way to make her rub her arms for warmth. Truly the wind was that of the fall seasons.

She lifted her head, upward now, toward the sky closing her eyes as if trying to take in the last bit of sun. Her skin pale and smooth, radiant as it shinned lowly in the sun. Her head drawn back as her features were curved in a small smile, allowing her smooth light pink hair to hang neatly above her shoulders. She opened her eyes…Light jade, soft with sadness gleamed out to the open scenery; slowly the sun was faded, hidden somewhere beyond the horizon. She sighed, lifting her self up to the mountain breeze.

She looked back, into the wide open room. It was empty abandoned, but clean and tidy with a mirror hanging like a scroll in the back wall of the room. From where she sat she could see herself, her reflection that mirrored the Sakura Haruno of the now. She sat upon the window seal of the far side of the room. Her body now that of a woman with curves more defined in detail; her hair the same…Short, as a reminder of her vow, and light pink like that of a cherry blossom. Her face more framed and narrow showing she had indeed aged. Her eyes were still the same soft green shade; however they were darker …deep with some unknown sorrow and some hope of happiness.

Her skin was smooth and pale…It told she had not seen the sun in some time. Maybe she had hid herself away from the light in spite, but none the less she was a maiden of the night, proud and tall with features that would make any bloomed rose envy her composure.

Her attire only worked in her favor. Wearing all black brought out all of these features all too well. She wore a sleeveless vest like top that zipped up into a turtle neck and it was short showing her mid section slightly. She also wore shorts; tight hugging her legs for more movement with a sash that was slit open from the sides. A belt hung on her waste holding various items; kunai, shuriken, senbons, and a scroll.

Sakura was now growing impatient…Times were tough now…Sakura had never meant to leave Konoha. It was more forced. Just some months earlier, while training in the mountains, she was attacked. The bitter sweet irony was enough to make her sick. Thinking of her attacker made her clench her fist in anger. Who else but the notorious Orochimaru had come back just to be rid of her…Saying to blame Sasuke for her misfortune. After a time of torture…He sent her off the mountain side and into the ravine.

Sakura's memory was blurred…Who has time to think when they are falling off to their death? The next vision that rose in her mind was being brought here. The door suddenly slid open. A large mist ninja whos features where close to that of a shark had stepped in rubbing his neck in frustration. Sakura recognized him a Kisame and greeted him with a nod.

"You ready?" he asked in a slightly annoying voice

Sakura sighed and let her smile fade from her lips. "As I'll ever be." She said standing now.

"Good. Here is what we need to do…" Kisame knelt down and laid out a scroll. The scroll contained a layout of her beloved city, Konoha. The layout was all too familiar to her; the ramen shops, in which Naruto had dragged her off to multiple times. The flower shop Ino's mother owned, and the academy which was near the monument of the now 5 hokages. However the map of the city lay out had broke off, and another part of Konoha that she had not seen was palinly visible. Unmarked and unknown. She looked with interest.

"This is the upper side of the city. Located way on the other side, across from the main gate." Kisame explained as Sakura followed his finger on the paper, reconizing the roads and path ways. "This space here..." he siad placing his hand on the unmarked territory. "...Is where we need to be. This was the Uchiha province before the incident." he said bluntly.

Sakura was fully aware of what happened there. The complete and total slaughter of the Uchiha clan and she knew who was fully responsible for it. Sakura leaned against the wall and looked down to the paper. "Alright...So whats there that we need to find...What does he want?" Sakura asked.

Kisame smiled and rolled the scroll back up. "Hehe. I have no clue...You know Itachi...He's so secretive." Kisame said in a playful manner, stading to face Sakura. "All he said was that we need to head to the main house and look for a silver box marked with the Uchiha ensigmia. He wouldnt say anything other than that." he breathed.

"I know the feeling." she said lowly. Sasukes face suddenly appeared in her mind. Cool and calm just as she remembered , curved with a small smug smile, concealing his inner most secrets. Sakura couldnt help but connect the similarities between the two brothers. For the past 6 months Sakura had the pleasure of getting to know Itachi...Strange as it was, Itachi had been the one who had pulled her limp body from the river...Or at least that was what Kisame had said. He had brought her here, to this small house on the outskirts of Konoha. From what she understood, it was a safe house for the Akatsuki. Itachi and Kisame were sent once more to keep close to Naruto. Sakura wasnt disapointed, it fit his style, his personalty.

Since her awakening 6 months before, Itachi had always been very secretive in his intentions. Even she when she asked o be trained by him, his eyes where hidden with a shroud of secrecy. But he had accepted her proposal...and since then Sakura remained there...Here...in the safe house, training day in and day out from dawn to dusk with Itachi and Kisame. Sakura held her arm, shifting slightly as she could hear her bone crack where it had broke. She shuttered.

"I bet you do." Kisame uttered stretching his arms. "We have to go..." he said lowly "Suit up kid." he said tossing her a black Akatsuki cloak.

Sakura sighed and placed the coat over her shoulders. The night had finally come...The last light of the gifted sun had faded into blue, and the moon was now fully visible in the sky. The stars burned with white fury and the violet silk streaks had marked the sky as far as the eye could see. Sakura looked back to the window seal. She reached over and lifted her headband and tied it proudly around her forehead. She placed the hat on her head and turned to Kisame. "Im ready." she said bluntly. Kisame smiled and the two headed out for the famed village of Konoha.


	2. Brothers in Arms

**I am sorry if this seemed rushed. And I know that the writing is cruddy, but please enjoy and to all those who hat me…..DONT KILL ME!!...I had a yaoi fangirl sitting next to me when I wrote this and I have the bruises to prove it!!**

**Brothers in Arms**

The night air felt good against Sakura's skin. Chills slowly crept up her spine as she took in the fresh mountain side scents. The air filled with the familiar aroma of pine and oak, mixed with that same faint dampness of the rivers near by. She could see the fireflies in the distance, dancing along the lines of the riverbeds and above her the clouded rows of leaves; moonlight seeping through the cracks and once every now and again a shooting star escaped the grip of the god griping sky. Her eyes were dull now, lost in some memory of the past. Blurs of dark hunter green faded into some unwanted reminder; Sasuke running through these very woods while Naruto followed, the two bickering about who had better chakra control…Sakura behind in the background laughing at the two as they began to squabble. She remembered that it was the sunlight streaming in that day…Shining aimlessly down upon them; warming her face and lifting her dread. A sigh escaped Sakura, the cold air brisling her lips as her dreary eyes lost sight.

Kisame, whom had taken the lead, looked over his shoulder. He could only see the faded eyes of the young girl gleaming upward toward the shroud of leaves, her hat blocking the rest of her face. Kisame didn't address her carelessness, but merely kept on, adjusting his blade that weighed on his back. He looked forward the wood dark and curled with unknown path ways. This made him more comfortable that traveling in daylight. To open...to revealing...he perfered the dark ends of the world. Befitting to that shark like presence of his.

The night was still young. It was set in its early stages, where the day had just died away and the free spirited shadows rose; beyond the trees lay the deep pool of dreams. Spread like a quilt, drenched in glitter and stained with paint spills of blue and purple. Kisame found himself feeling that calmness. He snapped from it and came to a halt. Sakura, as he expected, crashed in him. He hardly felt it. Sakura came crashing back to reality and looked to Kisame with startled eyes. He sighed and smiled shaking his head in a nod. She felt the heat in her cheeks. Her face curved in a frown now. Her face sad and lonley. Kisame turned and said nothing. He understood...It was probly painful for her. But as Itachi had warned...he needed her strong. He gave a cold stare and she straitened up.

Now was not the time to be thinking about that...Those memories would only bring her to yet another downfall...she didn't need that...Itachi wouldn't expect that in her. They began to walk once more...It wasn't Kisame's style to be so discrete...But walking rather than running would by time into the late night...Kisames plan was simple; in and out. No trouble, no drama, nothing...But Sakura wasn't so sure...going back meant that she would be coming back from the dead. If anyone recognized her, her plan was over. Naruto would be enraged and no doubt just wind up hating her in the end…She didn't want that. Naruto meant too much to her to put him through more pain.

-------------------------------

The village gate…Tall, standing proud etched with the Konoha symbol. The watch towers lit dimly as two leaf ninja roamed lazily, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Sakura remain in the shadows, adjusting her hat and collar to cover her face. Now only glimpses of her dark green eyes were visible. The wind now blew a hollow breeze, forcing the leaves to break from the branches and dance around in a gentle manner. Kisame looked back to her, tipping his hat as a signal. Sakura nodded, and looked up to the watch towers. She lifted up her hand, catching two leaves between her finger tips, and brought them down into a variety of hand signs. Three in total, each being repeated about three times before she stopped suddenly and she held the two leaves in the same manner as shuriken. With a gentle firm wave of her wrist she sent the leaves flying throw the air toward the towers. No longer fragile and limp, the leaves sharp end grazed the sides of each ninja's face and they stopped taking a defensive position. Sakura then blew a kiss their way and some strange toxin powder fluttered around them. They sighed in a delighted manner and fell, sliding and hitting the floor with a 'Thud'.

Kisame then jumped from the trees and ran up the wall with ease. Sakura did the same landing on the other side first. Silent. It was empty, cold and lifeless. Sakura felt another tight grip in her chest…It was the same…This lonely hated city of prospect was the same. The streets were empty, but the shops and parlors where the same. The dirt road that led along the market place steered the same course…Along the main street and unraveling at the end toward the academy and the lonely food district. Sakura admired it for a moment, and then the next second she felt Kisame's burning eyes on her. She looked to the ground, easing her mind off those memories.

Kisame stood next to her smiling with great satisfaction. "Great job kid…You really have come along. You mastered the negaigoto Jutsu." Kisame whispered.

Sakura was taken a back by this, but smiled. "Thanks…" she said unsurely. She then scraped her feet into the dirt and began to walk. From the layout she had seen earlier, they were on the way other side of the village; they would have to take the road down to the academy and go onto the blocked off pathway that led to the Uchiha province. Sakura was a bit excited; she had never seen Sasuke's home before…to think of it…she had no idea where he lived! This made a foolish smile come up on her face.

They continued on until they reached the academy road. More memories flooded into her thoughts…racing and playing like a movie, fitting neatly frame by frame. Voices echoed through like a song…She could hear Ino's high pitched laughter and Shikimaru's groan, and somewhere she could hear Hinata sheepishly trying to grasp Naruto's attention. She could hear Naruto, laughing in his same goofy fashion, while yelling 'Believe it!!' Sakura began to fall into her dream when she realized the voices weren't that of her imagination

She looked up. Lights on in the classroom above on the second floor. Kisame stopped, and looked up with a lazy face. The window was open, the curtains ruffled with the breeze and some soft music was heard.

"No, no!! Naruto! Do you have two left feet or something! I said go to the right!" Ino spat coldly.

"Stop yelling loud mouth! Do you want the whole village to hear you?" Naruto yelled back

Sakura gave a soft laugh. _'That's tellin' her Naruto.'_ Sakura thought

Kisame nodded in annoyance. "Let's keep going…" he uttered calmly.

"And where exactly is that?" a cool voice called from behind them. Sakura turned instantly recognizing the soft firm tone. A chill ran down her spine when she met the eyes of Neji Hyuga. He was tall, slender with long strait black hair tied back in its usual fashion. His head band presented to cover the Hyuga curse mark..His eyes white and empty like that of a mirror…The same Neji she had departed with 6 months earlier. She gulped…If Neji was to discover her identity, then it was all over…Her cover would be blown and Itachi would show no mercy.

Sakura was about to speak when the night air was broken by a drunken cry. "Neji-Kun!" a tall limp bodied ninja, whose shaggy hair fell in front of his face covering comical wide eyes was running up the path way. He stumbled back and forth, with a bottle of white sake in his hands; Neji grumbled something under his breath, as the limp boy hung over his shoulder. "You're a pretty girl" he said seductively nuzzling his cheek. He then began to nibble on Neji's ear now able to see his face properly. It was none other than Rock lee.

"I knew it!!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly. Neji then threw Lee's body over her head and into the brush of the woods.

"You damn idiot…"Neji said twitching in disgust. Sakura gave a laugh but quickly silenced herself Neji's eyes were back on her.

"That voice…" he whispered to himself. Sakura knew that face…He suspected something. Kisame sighed obviously he was annoyed. Sakura could tell because he didn't feel threatened. Sakura however felt on the edge...unsure of what to do. She made no sudden movements "Now then...Where exactly do you think your going?" Neji said smoothly, as if nothing had happened.

"What buisness is it of yours?" Kisame said suddenly. Sakura glanced to him. His tone was so cold, and icy.

"Oh..well for starters, your not from this village...And I doubt you have a pass." Neji said with a smug smile. Sakura tipped her hat. She hid her headband for some unknown reason. Kisame let out a soft chuckle. Neji kept his smile. Sakura however was not so sure. She just stood there bathing in the tension. Kisame's beady eyes were gleaming with anger now. The smile...he hated cokyness where it didn't fit.

"I see...are implying that were tresspassing?" Kisame asked coyly

"Hehe. Well not unless you show me otherwise..." Neji spat

"And who are you to ask for such documentaion?" Kisame crossed his arms.

"I am a Jonin of this village...It's my job to protect these people...Now if you can't show me proof, then Im afraid..." Neji took his fighting stance. "..I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Heh...Oi, Kid...Take care of this." Kisame had now turned his back and began walking. This was the way it had to be...This was yet another order from Itachi. Neji was quick to be on his case, springing forward aiming to take a quick, but vital, blow to the back of the chest cavity. Sakura however was quick and with ease, shifted Neji's weight off balance causing him to Miss entirley. Kisame was gone with in seconds. Neji regained balance and attempted to strike Sakura, but she moved back, and the blow barley struck her. Now he could see it...The headband proudly, yet shyly hidden, tied around her forehead. The Konoha symbol still whole; not torn or slashed through. Neji was a bit shocked. Sakura took another step back and manged to get a good distance away. She knew all too well that Neji was formitable in close hand combat. She needed distance. Neji stood strait and no time back to attack.

He used his clans signature style of fighting, gentle fist. Sakura didn't have much time to think. She dodged with every sweep of his hands. Chakra seeping through is fingertips, as they swept through the air like celestial lights. Sakura admired his determination...However this was no time to feel for him...for now he was her opponent and she needed to fight back. With a heavy heart she swallowed her remorse and looked him strait in the eyes. Her light green eyes dulled with no emotion of regret and she back flipped from his range. He slid in the dirt, watching as Sakura then made a signal hand sign. In a way, she was saying sorry to him, giving him the split second he needed to see what she was doing. The single hand sign was enough. The winds worked in her favor; the leaves broke from the trees and crowded Neji in a rain of thin razor leaves. One sliced the side of his cheek and blood spurt through the air. With the cover Sakura flew forward and lay a square kick in the stomach. Neji slid back and coughed. Sakura was holding back of course...She needed to refrain from making to much noise...Naruto and the others were just above.

He grunted, but said nothing else. In a flash he created the pattern for the Byakugan. Before Sakura could think Neji was scanning her with his eyes. "Female eh...She hits like a man..." he grumbled wiping his mouth.

Sakura, hearing his upseen comment, she blushed feeling the heat in her cheeks. "I can hear you ya know..." she uttered girlishly.

"Woo hoo!! Chick fight! Go Neji!! hicca," Rock Lee had suddenly sprang up, brush in his hair while he downed more Sake. Neji twitched and threw a single Kunai. It spun through the air, twisting around so that the handle hit his forehead. Lee however seemed unaffected with no sign of pain. "...Night...Night...Neji-kun" Lee fell over once more and crashed into a squirrel.

Sakura held back her laughter of it all…She needed to stay focused. Neji nodded it off once more and took a fighting stance. "I see…You're a leaf nin..." He breathed slowly. "…You must be up to no good…If you have to sneak around your own province…." He said bitterly. Sakura brushed off those words and again made no sudden movements. Any little detail in body language could say a thousand words to Neji.

Sakura took her fight pose. This was enough to anger Neji and once again come running forward. He swung to the left. Sakura stepped right. He aimed for her side, but Sakura was quick to slide. Neji was totally unaware that Sakura had seen this fight pattern before in his fight with Hinata three years before. He grunted in anger and sent another swing. This did it; the swing knocked Sakura in the chest. She slid back, grabbing onto Neji's wrist and dragging her with him into the first floor of the academy. With a loud crash the two sung into the window and broke the glass. Sakura and Neji were now face to face…However Sakura's was hidden; only her Jade eyes flaring through, burning into his Byakugan. The sat in silence they heard the music on the upper floor vanish and crowded foot steps huddle toward the window. Neji didn't care he glared into this girls eyes feeling a certain familiarity that he had not sensed in a while. "…S..Sa…" he was about to speak her name, But Sakura didn't give him the chance. With a sudden reaction she kicked Neji was all her force and he flew out back onto the pathway.

"What was that?!" Ino cried as she peered out. A cloud of dust hovered over Neji, but he was not down for the count. Sakura leapt out from the broken window and stood tall. She kept her face masked behind her hat. Neji lost his smile as he looked up to see Ino. "Neji?!" she cried. Sakura looked up. Ino's light pale blue eyes peered down with disbelief. She was then shoved over by Choji

"Oi! You lazy bum where have—"he cut off, seeing the unknown figure standing before him. He gulped hard "…What happen?" he asked idiotically

Ino said nothing else and hopped up on the window seal. This was bad…This is what Kisame was trying to avoid. She jumped off the edge landing somewhat on the right side of Sakura. She took a defensive pose. Choji nodded and turned back. Hinata came to the window next. Her hair grown long now and her eyes a bit more fierce that those of a few years ago. She gasped and nodded jumping down just as Ino did. She landed beside her. Shikimaru then came from the academy entrance.

"So…Who's your dance partner Neji?" Shikimaru asked lazily.

Neji didn't answer. He wasn't even sure. Ino made a step forward. Sakura gave a sharp glance her way. Ino lunged forward clenching her hand into a fist ready to attack, Sakura wasn't threatened. She made the same hand sign as before.

"Ino! Stop!" Shikimaru then pulled her arm, shoving her backward, making her dodge a leaf which sharply landed into the ground. Ino was a bit stunned…Her hair falling into her face more as she fell back into Shikimaru. "…This guys not playing around." He uttered as Ino's body plopped onto him.

"You mean "she's"not playing around." Neji said slyly.

"You…You mean that's a girl?" Hinata said almost in a whisper.

"Yes." Neji said sternly.

"Are you serious?" Shikimaru said looking the unknown Sakura up and down. "Well you can't really tell with that outfit…" Shikimaru thrust Ino off of him and made her stand on her own.

"True…But don't underestimate her." Neji said rubbing his stomach again.

They all nodded, each surrounding her from all sides. "Give it up…No way you can take all four of us" Ino said gladly.

"Don't you mean five?" Choji said stepping out of the entrance. He burped and licked his lips…No doubt her eaten before coming down.

"Right…" Ino said in a laugh.

Sakura looked to all of them…They were dead serious; no one knew who she was. Not even Neji, whom had got a good look at her eyes. She had no choice; running would only cause more of scene, and jeopardize her assignment. She let a small sigh escape her and using her already in play jutsu, she created a few other hand sign patterns. Ino was first to attack. She refrained from using any jutsu but rather as before performed taijutsu. She threw a swift kick, Hitting Sakura on the side of her waste. Sakura however showed no emotion. She threw a hard punch to Ino's left, and Ino fell back a few steps. Shikimaru had already activated his shadow possesion justsu, moving his shadow toward her. Sakura knew the basics of the attack and back flipped several times before unleashing a hail of sharp razored leaves his way. He was cut multiple times where then Choji expaned his body into his human boulder technique. With a loud cry he rolled toward her. Sakura moved aside, looking back when she felt a slap against her back. Neji had just hit a rather important chakra point. Sakura grunted, but was carefull in letting any whimper escape her mouth. She thrust back, with a closed fist she aimed right to Neji's forehead...scaraping his headband against his curse mark.

Blood seeped down from Neji's forehead...he was in shock..His mind numb and his eyes empty as he fall back. He hit the ground and after a few moments of silence he bang to scream in pain. No doubt the scrape in the pattern allowed the mark to act on its own, the chakra flowing with no specific comand. Hinata was speachless, but rushed to her cousins side. Sakura was pulled from the sight forcing her numb body to the left to avoid the rolling Choji.

"Damn..." she thought falling back, tripping into the bushes over Lee's body. The drunken boy, sound asleep. Sakura had an idea. She could feel the chakra in her disapting, she needed to think fast.

Ino slashed the brush away with a swift chop. She sent shuriken toward a moving shadow. They hit, but to Ino's suprise she had hit the limp and dead like body of Lee. Her eyes became wide. Sakura came from behind, letting out her arm and in a flash vines spread from her arms and made their way into Ino's flesh. She let out a scream and fell onto the ground.

Sakura said nothing nor thought of anything. In small 'poof' Sakura was gone. A clone.

Shikimaru expected as much looking around to find any sign of the mystery woman. In an instant he looked up to see a fiqure looming down on him. He merely glared. He bagan to creat hand signs but lost his attention when Choji came slamming into him. Another fiqure lay hidden in the shadows. The two boys fell back and leaves began to rain down on them. Choji was hit, grunting in pain as he fell over sideways. Shikimaru let out a sigh of frustration. He had already caught the two dark figures...both vanishing in smoke.

Hinata had payed no mind to the battle. She removed Neji's headband seeing the veins in his head pulse outward as he gasped for air. She was in a state of panic...she had no idea how to repair the seal. She tried a healing Justu which seemed to ease the pain, but the mark was still damaged. Shikimaru looked around to his fallen comrades. His anger rose but he didn't show it. He sighed, he was sure she had fled.

A small creek sounded beneath his feet...Thorns had caught his foot. In fast sweep thorns shot from where Lee stood hanged on the tree. Shikimaru's eyes grew

listless...Venom. The woman had suddenly come from hiding...she had taken Lee's form. He was now gone...sleeping. Hinata was lifted from the ground and into the air, trapped in relentless thorns. "Neji-kun!!" she screamed before fading into slumber herself. Same went for the rest, and Sakura stepped out from the shadows.

"Man...You guys..." Sakura mumbled with a sigh. "...That was lame." she uttered.

She patted the dust off her cloak and stepped over Lee's hidden body. She looked up to the window to see...Naruto looking down with wide eyes to her...Her green eyes were now weighed with heavy sorrow...her fist clenched, shaking with a deep fear. "Naruto..." she whispered to herself. Her heart tore...bleeding with deep uncertainty.

-----------------------

"This is a test for her." Itachi's voice rang inside Kisame's mind as he watched Sakura from the tower of the academy. "...In order for me to go on with this...I need to test her loyalty...he devotion to my brother...her ambition." Kisame looked out to the desolent moon. "She has potential..great potential...She is weighed down by hope...and in order to disapate that hope she needs to embrace sorrow." Itachi's voice cold and sneering. "...He'll be here soon. Be quick and go." Kisame nodded to Itachi's orders and turned. He needed to get to the scroll first before Itachi returned from HQ.


	3. Among The Ashes

**Well I'm glad that many of you have been enjoying the story thus far. I'm sorry if I seem to be dragging it, I just always have a tendency to do that. Hehe, well anywho I want to thank Chikako-chan for helping me out with this fic. Sorry if this took a while...I had some writers block. lol... now enough of my rambling, here is the third chapter!!**

**Among the Ashes**

Silence fell upon the two...Both lost somewhere in each others eyes. Naruto's deep blue eyes had not changed...so sad and full like the vast oceans in the mist. His features now older, matured and narrow, skin full and not pale like hers. He seemed so far away...Even if she tried her voice could not reach him. He stood where the light could touch him now. He was no longer lingering in the darkness, alone, lost...where currently she and Sasuke were...He could see the vast skies and those blinding colors of hope, where the sun could warm his face and where loneliness was a myth. He was high in the harmonic winds...Sakura and Sasuke however where among the ashes. Lost somewhere in dark embers of aflame memories and lost horizons. However this didn't bother Sakura. It merely pained her that she could not join hm...not yet anyway. It was too soon...she was after all dead.

While Sakura found herself lost in thought, Naruto had already made his move. Shoving Sakura into the nearest tree, his eyes flared with fury. His teeth grit, and fist shaking with some unknown vengeance. The strangers eyes where just like hers. Like the spring leaves falling the day she had left him. Pained, and weighed with some heavy burden. The same eyes that Sasuke had left for him to heal. Even the crisp clear tears were the same. Falling like clear dew drops.

Sakura came too just seconds later, feeling the tree shove against her back. She let out a small grunt and could feel Naruto's weight holding her back.

Sakura felt a bitter smile curve her unseen lips. Her eyes now cold, shifting to fit the situation. Sakura held Naruto's hand, which was set clenching her Akatsuki coat. He twitched. His cheeks heated with a bright pink color. Her hands where soft like silk,"What's the matter Kitsune?" Sakura said in a slightly deep seductive tone, "A woman never touch you before?" she asked teasingly. She felt slightly awkward, but now was not the time to hold back.

Naruto's face turned red. In that instant Sakura shot a quick jab into his side. Naruto limped falling over to the ground, releasing Sakura as he felt the entire left side of his body go numb. His leg had just suddenly gave out. Sakura stepped over him. Naruto was quick to recover, she had not thrown a vital hit to paralyze him for long. He swiftly shot up, aiming for her face, but she had dodged easily. She moved smoothly, as if gliding in the ground, gently shifting to one side as to allow Naruto's force to throw him off balance. He stumbled, but used that as an advantage. He let out his arms to break his fall, then shifted his weight back, taking Sakura by surprise and landing a kick strait to her back. She fell to her knees. Naruto stood above her, he had gotten smarter in her absence. No doubt training with Shikimaru or Lee. She looked up. A sigh escaped her.

"What are you going to do Kitsune? Smack me around? Or save your friends..." She said slyly. Naruto gave a puzzled look. Sakura looked beyond him to see that the vines began to move and swallow Hinata. He looked back to the stranger beneath him. She was calm, "...You only have time for one task." she added coldly.

"Who...Who the hell are you?!" He asked, his voice trembling slightly.

Sakura could no longer bear to look at him. "You better hurry..." she said lowly.Her face now completely hidden as her head sunk Naruto broke from his curiosity and looked back to Hinata whom was almost consumed by the black thorns. He rushed to her.

Sakura rose from the ground and in swift sweep of the wind, vanished with in the falling leaves.

Naruto reached for Hinata's hand when the vines died away, rotting and crumbling into dust to be carried away by the breeze. Naruto caught Hinata's limp body just as she fell. Neji sleeping soundly near her. He looked to see all his friends safe, unharmed, sleeping and lost in some sad dream. Naruto smiled in a sad way. He had been careless...That strangers eyes were just like hers that he couldn't think. He felt foolish. All was silent now...hollow and the air was filled with forgotten whispers.

Sakura felt the rough bark of the trees as she fled the scene. She had wasted to much time as it was. Kisame was probably angry that she hadn't done away with them quickly. No doubt he'd think of her soft...Itachi was in no need of her if she was to revert to those foolish feelings of warmth again. He would remind her what she was dealing with...to maybe leave her to rot in that awful world of his sharingan. She had experienced that once...endless hours of torture and pain. The terror and dread and thoughts of suicide in that world were constant, no hope, and no room for any other thoughts beside the pain...Itachi never showed her any mercy, he needed her cold.

She needed him to show her that kind of sorrow, or else revenge against Orochimaru was pointless. She just hoped Naruto, when the time came, would understand.

Sakura was swift. She landed from tree to tree with ease, she could see the entrance gate now. The mark of the Uchiha faded on the rotted wood. Now that she was there, she could tell that the Uchiha had been a wealthy clan. This part of the village was exceptionally large...like a city within itself. Small shops and warehouses could be spotted. Houses reached for miles even, all empty and abandoned now. To think, that this large place had once been filled with people. It made her skin crawl. This place was a grave site.

She jumped into the streets. The moon high over head full shining high above her. She kept to running at a slow pace. Just in case someone had followed her. She couldn't risk anything.

She stepped lightly, walking cautiously on the roof of the main house. It was silent, but she knew for a fact that Kisame was inside raiding through the treasures for this certain scroll. She sighed and sat upon the roof top. Walking in now would be a waste of time, he would only send her out to guard anyway...Kisame always thought of Sakura as a waste of time. Sakura thought so too at first...But Itachi seemed to believe in her. It was always strange...he would never let anyone think otherwise. Not even Sakura.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

It was late into the afternoon. The sun was close to the horizon, not yet gone but faded and the sky was blazed with bright orange in the sky. Sakura lay flat on her back in some open field somewhere out in the vast woods of the fire country. Her eyes faded and dull, her fingers sore, bruised and blood seeping from the countless scrapes. Clothes torn, and her then broken arm hung lifelessly on the ground. One of her eyes was patched with bandages and some blood fell from her forehead. Hair tangled and her face a bit pale.

Kunai surrounded her body and her left shoulder was pierced with a shuriken. She took slow and meaningless breaths to relax herself as Itachi instructed many times before, but the pain was constant. She panted, her vision blurred as she could see Itachi's long and ominous shadow looming over her fractured body.

Kisame's figure came into view as well. His blue features smudged with beady black eyes and red. She blinked to see that blood was dripping from the side of his face. Itachi's sharp gaze gleaming with annoyance and anger. It wasn't good enough. He knelt down and gently touched the side of Sakura's face. He was cold and so gently, Sakura felt a sharp pain tug at her spine. Her breath was now fast. Itachi said nothing, but then gabbed her shirt collar and lifted her up. Sakura let out a small whimper as she felt her body rise, everything hurt.

"I told you Itachi...The girl is weak, she is useless and just dead weight. I say you leave her here this time..." Kismae spat wiping his cheek with his sleeve.

Itachi didn't respond. His eyes rather burned into Sakura's. Despite her broken body her eyes flamed with a dark desire. "I said to not let your left down didn't I?" Itachi said dangerously.

Sakura said nothing but pulled from his gaze. Itachi pulled at her shirt and forced her to look at him once again. She found herself glaring back at him with unsure eyes. But still she did not say anything.

"Are mocking me kaga?" Itachi asked in a low tone. "Here I am wasting my time for you, and you can't even give me a fraction of my expectation..." Itachi spat bitterly. Sakura grit her teeth, "Are you really that weak?" Itachi added pulling Sakura's collar more. Sakura felt the pain in her shoulder as she tried to clench her fist.

She did not answer. Itachi grew frustrated and pulled Sakura closer, ripping her collar and punching Sakura hard on her left side. She sat up and coughed, holding to her side and feeling a new pain to her bruised body. Her shirt now revealed her chest, which was bleeding as well and covered with bandages. She breathed slow and heavy.

"Now...I doubt you'll leave that left side open again." Itachi said bitterly.

"This is a waste Itachi...This girl is good for nothing...You should have let her die." Kisame said.

Itachi gave a cold glance. "Are you questioning my judgement Kisame?" Itachi asked.

Kisame did not dare answer. He merely looked to the broken kunoichi who was now standing. Her hair fell lightly in her face. Kisame nodded the question off and Itachi turned to face Sakura. Her face solem and empty showing no emotion. She reached for her right shoulder and gripped it. Pain surged though her arm, but without any change in her expression she pushed her shoulder back into place. It cracked and in a loud 'POP' she was able to move her arm once again.

Without any other word Sakura charged forward to Kisame. Kisame was taken off guard but Sakura did not aim to harm him, she merely used his shoulder as a point in which to flip over to reach Itachi.

Itachi hadn't expected that either and gave a faint smile as Sakura unsheathed her kunai and lunged at him. He was ready to brush her off, but just before she could get him, she vanished in thin air. Itachi was taken a back, but turned to see she had reappeared behind him. She ran toward him and shifted as to hit him low with her kunai. Itachi easily moved aside gripping Sakura's arm and aiming for her left side again.

Sakura panicked, using her new and renewed arm, she lodged her elbow into Itachi's face. He released her, but the blow did not do any shock ranking damage. Itachi spun back from it and in a blink of an eye quickly grabbed Sakura's throat. She made an odd choking noise, but to Itachi's amusement she did not back down from fighting. She threw a swift kick to his right side and was able to somehow escape Itachi's grip. Without thinking she leapt up taking another Kunai and lodging it into Itachi's stomach.

Her eyes flaring with fire, while at the same time exhausted and beat. "...You...ba-bastard..." she breathed as Itachi's face was twisted with an unknown emotion. "...You..ripped my shirt..." she said smiling, but the smile quickly dissipated when Itachi's body suddenly dissolved into a puff of smoke; Her kunai lodged into a straw dummy. She felt her arms grow weak. Pain that was suppressed by anger suddenly surged though her once more. Vision one again blurred and faded and now no steam left to burn. Sakura twitched slightly and fell back.

Kisame sighed, nodding his head as Itachi appeared and caught Sakura's limp body before hitting the ground. His face now settle. Sakura could make him out only faintly "Itachi-sama?" she muttered.

"Better...Now once more, Sakura." his voice melted in her memory...It was the first time he had said her name.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Sakura lay out on the roof top looking aimlessly at the moon. Thinking of that she remembered that she had repeated the same attack patterns 50 times that day, as well as several others even more times. She wasn't sure how she was able to do that, she remembered she was severely injured and bed rested for a month.

Sakura sighed at that. Itachi sulked all that month, and was so touchy about anything. This made her smile at the least. It was fun watching Kisame be scolded for everything. Sakura let out a small giggle, when a small noise caught her attention. She looked out to the vast maze or rooftops. Nothing. All was still, eerie and cold, but Sakura was no fool, she could see that someone had attempted genjutsu.

Shadows were still, no longer dancing with the winds of the night and a faint chakra trail aura could be felt. It was odd seeing as how she and Kisame were the only living beings there until then. Sakura looked around, still nothing. She lifted her arms and made a hand sign. Her chakra focused in her finger tips, she could feel the small sensation. She lifted her arm and in a quick slice cut through the spell easily. A sudden gust of wind followed as the scenery of the maze faded away. Now the leaves rubbed against one another singing soothingly with the howling of the wind.

"Kisame?" she said silently. She was attempting to contact him through a unique jutsu the Akatsuki had invented for such occasions.

"Well, well, you're here? What took you so long girl?" he asked annoyingly.

"Never mind...We have company." she said bluntly.

"Oh really? Can you make out who?" he asked grouchily

"Hmm..Nu-uh...the spirit haku is interfering." she responded still looking out to the city.

"Damn...well see if you can stall our guest..." Kisame said with a sigh.

"...Me?...Why don't we just leave? Haven't you found the scroll?!" Sakura asked in a heated tone

"No...This damn maze is filled with traps...Itachi wasn't kidding when he said 'be careful'." Kisame said jokingly.

Sakura let out a sigh, "Kisame..." she whined "...now is the not the time to be an idiot..."

"Ok, Ok...Im almost toward the main chamber, stall for as long as you can kid." he said leaving Sakura to her own thoughts.

"Damn." she grumbled. She made a final look out to the city before running to the farther side and jumping back into the streets. It was empty, the breeze scattering papers and dried blood stained the pavement. She walked for a few moments. They were following her. She felt a hole in her stomach...no doubt that whoever was following her was someone from her past. It made her shake with discomfort. After a time of walking, Sakura came to an open street; wide, open even. Perfect for confrontation. Blood was spread more here than any other place in the small town. It was cold, and a certain feeling of sadness crept over her body. She froze, her senses flared with uneasiness and panic.

Visions of Sasuke and Itachi flooded her mind. Both drenched in blood and Sasuke in tears. She had never seen this before...bodies now lay in the street, all rotted and corpse like. Sasuke screaming among them and Itachi...high on top of the phone post, eyes blood shot and the moon red. The sky a dark shade of violet and the smell of cherry blossoms was now in the air. Sakura blinked a few times to see if it was real, but in that instant the vision faded away and the cold blade of a kunai was aimed at her throat.

Sakura made no sudden movements. Her eyes drifted to meet those of her old sensei, Kakashi. She felt her heart drop, but she dare not show it.

His mask still covered his face. Both eyes exposed, shringan and all. Kurenai and Gai lined behind him crossing their arms and glaring unkindly toward her. She was still unreconized.

"So Tsunade-sama was right..." Kakashi said laid back "You bastard's keep coming..."

Sakura sighed. "If your worried about that Kitsune of yours...don't worry, he ain't my assignment." Sakura said lazily. "...Not this time anyway." she added smugly.

"I don't think your in any position to talk tough." Kurenai spat.

Sakura glanced at her, "This coming from a woman who attempted that pathetic excuse for Genjutsu."

Kurenai made a move toward her but Gai, stopped her. "Don't." he said simply. He could sense something odd about this masked stranger.

"Well...aren't you a spunky one..." Kakashi said sadly. "...Reminds me of...S.." Before he could finish Sakura slammed her fist into his face and sent him flying into Kurenai.

"You talk to much." she said wounded. Anger now flared in her body at the mention of her former self. Gai acted fast, rushing forward to through her off guard, but Sakura was more than ready. She knew that Gai's specialty was in taijutsu, close range combat was in his favor, so she stepped back, moving away as not to let Gai reach her and she sent a hail of Kunai to him. He back flipped dodging the blades. He smiled and threw shuriken. Sakura, rather than dodge, caught each one in her hands. A sudden rush filled her, and in the heat threw the shuriken back at him. But the shuriken flew with incredible speed. Whizzing past him that he could barely see them. His shoulder then slit open and bled intensely, a shuriken had gone strait through him cutting his shoulder deep.

Kurenai then ran past him. Her hair falling messily into her face which was torn in anger. She made a series of hand signs and clones sprouted from her body. Each now doing another series of hand signs to attempt more genjutsu. Sakura knew the pattern, it was her special move. She faded to dust, vanishing from sight, while Kakashi now stood before her. He readied his sharingan and Sakura made the first move. She ran toward him, knowing he would do the same. She shot more shuriken at him, but before they hit Kakashi appeared behind her.

Sakura stopped and her lodged his elbow in her face. Sakura flew into the wall, but instantly got up. She had tolerated more pain than that. She straitened her hat, She could not be exposed no matter what. Standing now she created another series of hand signs. Vines shot from the ground and tore through the cement. They lunged out to Kakashi.

Kakashi then formatted a pattern of signs of his own. One Sakura knew to well, "Phoenix flower Jutsu!"

Flames burned the vines to ash, Sakura froze at the small memory of Sasuke. He lunged to her now and replicated her jutsu and vines then engulfed her. Sakura felt the thorns tear through her flesh. Fresh blood now on the floor. Kurenai and her clones crept behind her. All holding kunai and ready to stab her. Sakura felt dread come over her. Anger and sadness mixing in at the memories of Sasuke and his betrayal. Regret of hurting Naruto and now being attacked rather than welcomed home by her teachers and sensei's. All these emotions held back and suddenly Sakura felt an odd surge in her body. She felt a sort of tingling sensation creep up her left arm and onto her face. Black marks now marked her pale skin, weaving and curving as to resemble vines and flowers themselves. Kakashi froze, as did Kurenai.

"What..in the world?" Kakshi whispered as he stared in marvel at the young girl. Her eyes now fading from bright jade green to a deep black ember.

"Kakashi?" Kurenai asked, but before anything else was said Sakura lifted her head.

"You wouldn't understand." she mumbled when her back began to burn as if on fire. She made a small whimper when black wings sprouted from Sakura's body. Her hat tipped from her head, as her coat tore off. Locks of bright pink hair fell in front of her face and her body lay in midair. Kakashi stared in disbelief, and attempted to take a good look at her face. But smoke rose from an unknown source and a shadowed figure jumped and caught Sakura's body.

The smoke faded and to the surprise Itachi stood there, holding the body of the unknown Sakura. His red and black coat placed as to cover her face. His face grim and angered, as Sakura shifted slightly.

"I...Itachi-sama?" she asked embarrassed.

" Silence Kaga." he ordered as he let her down. Sakura obeyed and hooded her face, As she stared to Itachi who was dressed in a long black coat, not that of the akatsuki, juts a tench long enough to cover his body. It was open slightly to show his chest, and his hair was tied in a messy ponytail. He was dashing in every sense, in which Sakura had to blush underneath.

"Itachi!" Kakashi let out.

"..." Itachi merely stared at him. "...Long time no see...Kakashi." he said smoothly.

Kurenai dispelled her jutsu and shivered. Her last encounter with Itachi almost proved fatal. She was still a bit shaken from it. Kakashi was also shaken from their last fight. Being stabbed for three days was not pleasant.

Itachi looked to Sakura and smiled bitterly. He placed his hand to cup her cheek. His eyes deep red, seeing Sakura's shame. "...Are you hurt?" he asked

Sakura felt weak from his touch. "No.." she answered plainly.

"Good." he said firmly. His eyes traveled back to meet Kakashi. "You know...Kakashi...flowers are fragile beings." Itachi said smiling, placing his hand on her shoulder. "...You shouldn't be so rough with them."

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked irritated.

"Hmm...you haven't noticed?" Itachi asked in return. "Hehe...Well then this might be a bit more interesting." he added coldly.

"Cut the act Itachi...What do you want here?" Kakashi asked angered.

"Hmph..Rest assured your Naruto Is safe. He is not my primary concern." Itachi said lazily. "...My concern rest in her." He said holding Sakura closer.

"Itachi..." she whined.

"Oh really...You don't strike me as Boyfriend material." Kakashi teased.

"Eh." Itachi shrugged, "...She's special."

"Special?"

"Yes..." Itachi smiled smugly. "Kaga!" he said sharply.

"Hai..." Sakura answered

"No more games. Kill him." Itachi ordered shoving her forward grasping the coat, allowing it to slip off Sakura's body. She was exposed. Her bright pink hair, still faded eyes and a soft pale complection, it was in fact the supposed dead Sakura Haruno. Sakura stood doll like as she looked to her former teacher Kakashi. He was stunned, speechless as he looked to the marked young Kunoichi. Her body limp and a tad torn from their fight. Wings hung over her back like that of a fairy. Kurenai looked in horror, and Gai gave a small gasp.

"Sakura?" Kakashi let out weakly.

Sakura could give no response. How could she? After this, and lying all this time. Not coming home, not letting anyone know she was alive. It was too much to stand. Kakashi let his guard fall. He stepped forward, looking blankly to her. Eyes glazed over with tears, as he reached out and touched her face. "Is it really...you?" he asked, his voice torn and weary.

"Kakashi!" Gai cried. "Snap out of it!"

Kakashi ignored him. This lifeless body that resembled his spunky bright student was too much. He never cried, never felt bothered. But looking to her, feeling her flesh once again was enough to break him. He had cared for her deeply. Naruto and Sasuke alike, they all vowed in their own way to protect her. The guilt of allowing Orochimaru take another student made him sick when she passed. Body unfound and no clue where he had made off to. Once gone is gone...But here she was...back from the dead and in the flesh. His mind so numb he hadn't even taken the transformation jutsu into consideration.

Sakura neither smiled or shed a tear. She merely stood there, exposed, empty and broken. The warmth of Kakashi's touch was almost sickening. She hadn't felt that warmth in a long time. She could feel Itachi's burning gaze, but despite the threat she ran her fingers through Kakashi's hair. It was soft, silk like. This brought a tear and a bitter smile to her face. Kakashi breathing slowly.

"Gomen-nasai...Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura said bringing herself to speak. Kakashi looked up and to his surprise found that Sakura had lodged a kunai in the side of his throat. Blood ran down the side of his body. Like paint spilling onto paper it sunk into the street, staining the grey stone for years to come. He fell, eyes blank and cold, not a thought was left in him. Kakashi now slept.

"KAKASHI!!" Kurenai screamed horrifingly.

"..K...Ka..." Gai was at a loss.

Sakura stepped back, Itachi smiling non the less. "Excellent Sakura. Our message is sent." Itachi said slowly.


	4. A Promise Never Broken

Yeesh...Finally done ; and I thought I had writers block before...Sorry for the wait...I know that It takes me forever to write, so please forgive me...School was murder, and having family issues too...man what a knock out. So sorry for the wait.

Wow...So far so good with this, I didn't think that many of you would like this. I thought that my writing has always been so blah and draggy, but to have so many good reviews that makes me feel so proud. I was a bit unsure seeing as how this was my 1st fic...like ever. So I thank all my readers, and my pal Chikako. Im glad that I finally decided to write this!!

* * *

**A Promise Never Broken, is a Lie Never Told**

**Pt.1**

**By: Hanako-chan**

The halls were hollow, barley alive as the nurses walked calmly through them with no panic. Some limp to their step, as they leaned from side to side trying to find some way to rest from their shifts. They wear weary, leaning heavily onto the walls sighing in some paranoid discomfort. The day had come and the trauma from the nights before had all but melted away. Since the night of the small invasion, the village had been put on full alert. Tsunade did not want to take any chances, seeing as how the enemy was far more of a threat, and two Jonin ninjas were missing. Kurenai Yuuhi and Gai Maito had vanished the night the Akatsuki were found. Fear spread quickly among the community. Anger forming with in the ninja clans and teams. As an extra precaution, the injured from that night were then confined to the hospital for interrogation and protection. ANBU black opps were stationed as security and only few visitors were aloud visitation.

Naruto was aloud only on the soul fact that he had been the one who had brought the others in to the hospital on that night 3 days before. He stepped in, the doors sliding aside to let him in. Hands muffled in his pockets and he head held up see the nurses gossiping about the latest news. They were groggy, sighing and rolling their eyes at some comment. Naruto gave a short breath and placed a smile on his face to please the mood. The nurses looked up and smiled mildly to him. They waved and one grabbed a clipboard from the desk and ruffled the pages, writing something on the chart like form. She was an older woman, about 30 or so, with light brown hair pulled back into a bun. Her face a bit aged and weighed with stress. Her name was Miss Kojin and she had once been the academy's schools nurse. She looked up and sighed nodding her head to Naruto.

"Naruto, how are you?" the nurse asked motherly

Naruto looked up and gave a cocky cheery smile, "Nah, Im fine ma'am." He urged spirted.

"Good. Im glad that this whole mess hasn't distorted you." She said happily placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Hehe, Im fine no need to worry about me. Have you forgotten who I am? Im Naruto Uzumaki...The next Hokage!" His face bight with a smile, as the nurse gave a small giggle.

"Yes. I suppose I did. Your still that loud mouthed , short minded little kitsune with big dreams I used to know." she teased, ruffling his hair.

"Heeyy!!" Naruto whined "That's not fair, Miss Kojin, Im older and more mature! Calling me little is totally aiming low!" he complained.

Miss Kojin giggled and nodded her head, "Well then big man, I suggest if you want me to take you seriously next time..." she said playfully walking pass Naruto. "That you make sure your pants arent unzipped." she taunted.

Naruto froze, panicking as he looked down. But to his suprise his pants were zipped and hidden.

The nurse turned and giggled, "Teehee, made you look."

Naruto fumed with anger but nodded it off as he followed the nurse down the hall way. ANBU black opps were now stationed at every door, each with a different animal mask and tattoed symbol. Vests heavily armed with flash bombs and smoke screen. Kunai hanging from their pants and shuriken tucked away in the small packs tied at their wastes. Naruto felt his body tense up. The thick tension in the air was almost that befitting a morgue. The silence was unreal. The wind passed swiftly through the cracks of the window. The clock 'ticks' echoed like thunder in the new found saftey hole with the beeps and other odd noises from the machinery in the critical room commenting the odd atmoshpere. The nurse turned a corner, ANBU gazes following them. Miss Kojin stopped short. She turned and had a solem look upon her face. Naruto gulped down the lump in his throat.

"So..." he began dryly, "...How's...How's Neji holding up?" he asked avoiding eye contact.

Miss Kojin tightened her grip on the clip board, but held a soft smile of a nurse. "Well..." She said trying to keep her voice calm. "He's still in the healing sesion with lady Hinata, so I'm afraid I'm not sure yet...The Hyuga don't want to reveal their methods just yet." she said sighing. "So stubborn that clan." she barked.

"Oh I see..." Naruto said childishly kicking his feet.

Miss Kojin was aware of Naruto's jestures. The kicking only meant he was worried...She smiled and sighed lightly. "Im sure Neji will be fine Naruto...In the meanwhile, why don't you go and see the others. hmmm..." she said looking at her clip board "...According to this they all should be in the cafeteria."

"Really?!" Naruto cried happily "Why didn't you say so sooner!" he said rushing past her and racing off to down another hall way.

"Naruto!!" Miss Kojin cried out, but the boy had gone and ignored her call. She let her arms onto her hips and shifted sideways, nodding her head "That boy I swear..." she said with a smile.

----------------------------------------------

Naruto dodged carts and swerved through nurses. ANBU black opps merely nodding at the site of the overly excited young shinobi. He was not a threat, just a kid who was too hyper for his own good. Times were tough. First Sasuke...then Sakura. It had to be hard on him. But everyone could easily forget that. He was always smiling. He was a symbol of hope in the village. The lonley boy who would always smile...If he could smile, after all that, why couldn't anyone else right? People in the village could forget that inside he was actually sad. Alone now. Now, to fill the emptiness, he had to smile to remind himself...everyday, just to remind himself.

He slid across the waxed floor of the hospital, crashing into a tray left out by one of the nurses. He laughed and went on apologizing as he fled while the nurse looked to him with shock.

It was a reminder. That was all. His smile was only a way to hide it all. Everyday he felt a bit missed placded. Training with the others was almost unbearable, he could always tell that it was only pity that kept him from falling back into lonliness. Neji, Lee, Shikimaru and Choji...pairs in some close binding frienship that Naruto had once had with Sasuke. Rivalry...A comrad. It as all blury now. Memories of seeing Sasuke with that smug smile of his. This hospital was one of the many places that he and Sasuke spent a lot of times in. Always knocking one another out was a part of their week. He could remember the flowers Sakura used to bring...Then he could remember the fight on the roof. Now that he thought of it...This hospital marked the days of when Sasuke first showed signs of leaving. He slowed down...feeling the dread weigh him into the same slump again. However he still ran trying to swollow the reminder and somehow deal with the loss. For Sasuke and Sakura both.

Naruto sighed and kept a steady pace when a hand jerked the boy backward in the hall. His collar chocked him and he flew back into a wall, hitting his head. He slumped to the floor, looking up to two ANBU black opps looking to him. Naruto gave a pouty look and rubbed the back of his head.

"What the hell!!" he cried

One nodded his head, his mask tiling slightly. "Naruto Uzumaki?" he said sternly

"Y..Yeah..." Naruto asked uneasily.

The other pulled Naruto up. " Come with us..." they said coldly walking down another hall that lead away from the cafeteria. Naruto felt a chill creep down his back as he hesitated to follow them. He knew that something was off...Naruto stepped forward, allowing the second shinobi walk behinde him. Naruto'e eyes were fixed on the back of the man before him. His hands shaking a bit. He wasnt sure what to do or say. He knew it was about 'Her'. That strange woman who reminded him of his lost friend Sakura. She was gone too...All the more reason to stay strong. He was truly alone now.

The ANBU behinde him suddenly shoved him forward...Aperantly he had stopped. Naruto came to a realization, and it was a bit much for just one person to handle. He was always alone. From the day he was born to the moment he became a shinobi. Shunned by people who couldnt possibly understand how it felt. It was awful, then, by some off miracle he was able to find a deep connection with the stuck up the ass Sasuke and the prissy good girl Sakura...Or at least thats how he felt before he realized that Sasuke was only trying to heal his past and Sakura was only hiding her self for protection. And in time Naruto was able to open up to them too, and with hands let out they reached for him as he did for them. It was a perfect harmony. The three that would always be...Or at lest that how it was suppose to turn out.

* * *

_"Oi Sakura-Chan!!" Naruto cried as he ran up the market street. Sakura who was shopping for more flowers at Ino's mothers shop, turned; Her light green eyes lit up at the site of him. A somewhat disappointed smile gracing her face as she placed the lilies she had bought into a small basket. Her hair tied with a chop stick that was designed with shimmering pink rime stones and gold lining. She wore a festival Kimono, base color Pink with red smoke like patters and dancing green leaves falling from the cherry blossom branches that were inked into the silk. Her Obi was a lavender like color with a gold silk strand hanging from it down in the back. The sleeves of the Kimono were hung from the shoulders and detached from the arms hanging together by thick lavender laces exposing her silky shoulders and elbows. Her red sandals making tracks in the dirt as her painted glossy pink lips opened to speak._

_"Naruto!" she cried waving looking to her overly excited friend as he ran toward her. His gold hair let down to fall lightly on his forehead. His face painted white with red marks creating an odd pattern around his face. His soft orange base kimono hung loose to expose his chest. The sunset painted on was mismatched while the yellow horizon was not connected with the faded blue sky. Geen sash tied tightly at his waist with strands of velvet dark blue hanging down on the side on hips. His smile was bright and just livened his spirit more. It was the time of the festival of 'Dancing Leaves'. It was also the official honor ceremony of Lady Hogage accepting her office. The festival was a holiday for ninja. A day where the people of the village honered those who died in battle and for the Shinobi who would continue on their eternal mission… To protect the village and its people._

_The Festival included two main events.the first event was the 'Dance of the leaves' where all the 'Generation' Shinobi (young new shinobi such as genin and chuunin) dance in this festival stage in the Villiage Theater where they would tell the story of their time. In the case that year the Shinobi would tell of when Orochimaru destroyed Konoha._

_Sakura, seeing how she was the student of the new Hokage, would play the leading lady representing Tsunade, while Naruto would play Jiraya at the Toad masters request. The two were in the very first act, along with Sasuke who surprisingly fought and argued for the part of Orochimaru. Eventually Ebisu gave him the part cowering in a corner. Naruto and Sakura however were against it, seeing the connection. However, Sasuke had made up his mind and didn't want to hear their complaints. _

_The second event was more a ritual more than a event. It was a traditional style burning of charms. Every year Konoha lights a large fire in the square and for good fortune people will through in charms or even personal belongs that would allow one wish or promise granted. Many of the village children would throw in wood dolls with pictures drawn on them. Each wishing for new toys or a good year, but before the villagers were allowed to throw in their wishing charms, the shinobi would go first to honor the new Hokage. _

_"Hey!" Naruto responded smiling widely as he caught up to her. _

_"Heh, look at you!" Sakura teased looking him up and down. "You look just like Jiraya in those clothes!"_

_"Yeah, Yeah .The Pervy sage started crying when Ebisu gave me the part…Uhg... said it was like a window to the past or something." Naruto said blushing slightly. _

_"Really?" she said laughing. _

_Sakura let out a sigh and walked in to the small flower shop walking up to the front desk. Ino's mother stood standing there smiling warmly as the two approached her. Sakura laid out the flowers. _

_"My goodness…" Ino's mother said with a small sniffle, "…I can't believe I have lived to see this day. You all are so grown up." _

_"Uh…" Sakura stuttered. _

_"I remember when Ino and you were little…you two were inseparable." The mother said bluntly. _

_Sakura did not respond. Ino and she were not on speaking terms...not since they were younger.Sakura just smiled and turned to see Naruto had patted her back. _

_"Yeah, I remember that too!" he exclaimed brightly, "You guys were always together…till Ino, how'd you say it…Oh Yeah, stabbed you in the back?" _

_Sakura froze, Ino's mother glancing down to Sakura in confusion. _

_"Yep, now you guys are always fighting, and for what? A homosexual, tight up the ass, self-centered emo bastard named Sasu…!!" _

_Before Naruto could finish, a sudden SLAP gave Naruto a mouth full of roses. Sasuke Stood behind him. His eyes flaring with anger as the vein on his head pulsed with annoyance. Sakura sighed looking to Sasuke with another disappointed smile. However she had to admire him for shutting that big mouth trap, Naruto. Sasuke sighed, slicking his hair back even more. He placed his hands on his hips, posing as if showing off his new silver based kimono. Dark silver made of silk with vibrant shades of purple cloud like fiqures and the uchiha mark sewn on his back.. His sash was black tied at the front of his outfit, shwoing his slender waist. Gold stiches were also added to his sleeves to hold them up slightly. It was a tad baggy for him and therefore his tone chest and smooth skin was showing slightly.Sakura turned away to hide the small trail of blood dripping from her nose. _

_"Damn him..." she thought "...Why is he teasing me like this???" she asked herself feeling her heart race._

_Naruto rose from the floor huffing out a few rose petals as he clenched his fist. "What the hell was that for you asswhole!!!" He let out in rage, aiming his finger at Sasuke who merely rolled his eyes at the overly dramatic blonde._

_"Moron." Sasuke said drly turning for the door._

_"HEY!" Naruto screamed_

_"C'mon Naruto...We're gonna be late.." Sakura mutttered lightly. The three turned and waved to Ino's mother who just smiled in an awkward mannor. However once out of the shop and down a few blocks the three could no longer contain the laughter they had been holding in. Even Sasuke gave a small chuckle as they walked down the streets. It just couldn't be helped. The way they acted was just the way things were. It couldn't be explained. Naruto felt a jolt inside him and somewhow for a moment her thought that this happiness could never fade. Never._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_Hours had passed and time for the show. All the shinobi were backstage, all smiling and laughing feeling the nervousness come over them. Before the calling, the younger shinobi gathered toghether. Each trying to give comfort to the rest of their comrads. Sakura joining in next to Naruto. Before anyone had a chance to say anything Ino stepped in between Shikimaru and Neji pointing and gasping toward Sakura._

_"Sakura??!! " she cried looking to the bust that Sakura had suddenly aquired. "Isnt it a bit obvious..." she whispered _

_"What?" Sakura said annoyed_

_"Well...I mean, stuffing? Honestly..." Ino said bluntly._

_Sakura gave a puzzled look and looked to her self blushing a bit. "Stuffing? I didn't..."_

_"C'mon Sakura...it is obvious." Ino spat._

_"Ino! You idiot I didnt! Besides why are you staring anyway you pervert!" Sakura let out. Shikimaru sighed while Neji blushed slightly hiding his face from his cousin Hinata. _

_"Aw...Sakura no need to deny it."_

_Sakura's anger had rised. "Listen here Ino Pig..."_

_"Armor." Sasuke said suddenly. Both sakura and Ino turned to see Sasuke and Naruto looking to Ino with strait faces._

_"Wha?" Ino said confused._

_"She wears Armor on underneath." Sasuke repeated_

_"Yeah...It makes her look flat, but its only protective gear." Naruto added shrugging. All the boys turned and shot a suspicious look to the two while all Sakura could do was blush._

_Ino's face suddenly burned with envy. "How the hell would you two know that??" she asked, but before Sasuke or Naruto could answer Ebisu stormed in with a smile on his face. He clapped his hands toghether and signaled for everyone to get into place. Neji and Hinata both nodded and took large silk white ribbons and took their places. Sakura placed herself beinde a shade while Naruto and Sasuke took places on each side. Both smiling confidently to the other as the drum rang loudly in their ears._

_The curtain lifted revealing the lily covered stage and vibrante colors of countless ribbons and lamps. Small shops and far the Hokage faced moutain were painted on the large wall behind them. Some sand on the floor while the soft breeze brushed the chimes to create a sof t soothing noise. Just them the sounds of shamigens rang, however fixed with another beat. The shiobi n stage all smiled when the beat picked up into a techno rythm. Just as the forst large note hit Neji and Hinata ran from the exits onto the stage jumping up and crossing the ribbons and landing sswiftly at the oppisite ends. Just them the res of the shinobi flodded out and began to dance in prperation for the story. They all swung gracfully across as if gliding under their kimono. Hinata and Neji performed combining gentl fist and some modern dance moves by fast pacing to the Techno beat. Hinta lunged the end of her fan toward Neji who swiftly grabbed her arm and the two swung across releasing one another to make way for Kiba and Shino to come through. Kiba backflipped and tossed some silver ornaments meant to symbolize shuriken while Shino dodged in a modern move. He leaned back and slid to one side lending out his hand to grab Ino's whom he twirled in. Ino then reached in her sleeves to face against Tenten pulling out two small fans. Ten ten moved smoothly following Ino's movement in mirror, stepping left and leaning back when Ino lunged forward and the two switched places, jumping into the exits while the beat formed into a rythum. The lights dimmed and they focused onto Naruto and Sasuke._

_"No matter what it takes..." Sasuke said clearly_

_"No matter the cost..." Naruto added_

_"Even at hopes end..." Sasuke went on._

_"When the day is dark..." Naruto looked up_

_"Keep the Konoha fire burning" they both stated proudly in the words of the late Hokage_

_Just then fire burned the screen Sakura stood behinde and the two boys tunred, the beat speeding up as the two rivals faced each other. The ran forward, Naruto making the first move to as to lunge. Sasuke spun away and pulled out a sword. Naruto did as well, following the beat and steepping in presise sequence as Sasuke to struck the two swords toghether. Sasuke them gave Naruto a smirk, in whick case meant only one thing...a challenge. Naruto nodded in approval and slipped the prop away and gave Sasuke a quick punch. Sasuke's head flung to one side, but not missing a beat he moved back and pulled actuall shuriken from his obi. Sakura whose cue had not yet come, clenched her fist in anger. Her face was hidden by a small umbrella so the audience could not see but she swore under her breath as she saw the shadows of Naruto and Sasuke clash with the beat of the music._

_To the audience it was merely their characters fighting through exspressive art...But to those two it was another oppertunity to prove worth. Sasuke threw the sharpened weapons while Naruto easily moved aside and aimed Kunai to him. Sasuke, rather than dodge. caught the flying blade and held the tool against his pale chest. His smirk still not fading while he spun once more lowering his body to trip Naruto, but Naruto was no fool, he jumped to the sky for safety then shifted his weight as to land on Sasuke. The move was credited by "Ooo's" and "Awe's" of the audience along with a clap of hands, but the stubborn boys would not allow that to distract them..._

_Naruto hit. Landing on Sasuke and placing his hand onto the caught Kunai. Naruto smiled in satisfaction while Sasuke seemed to have sighed in defeat. Suddenly the music shifted and Sakura was on the stage the next moment. Sasuke kicked the distracted Naruto off his body and got to his feet. Naruto attmpted to attack Sasuke again, as did Sasuke but Sakura would have no more of their games. Following the intoxicating rythum she took the paper umbrelled and opened it between the two forcing them to stop. In their comfused states Sakura landed as swift kick to Naruto and blow to the gut to Sasuke. The two fell back and in the next shift of music the rest of the Shinobi were back on stage holding numerous ribbons and all fluttering around Sakura. As soon as the beat allowed it cherry petals onto the lily paved stage as well as confetti._

_They all bowed in thanks as the crowed cheered and screamed. Even lady Hokage gave a standing ovation. Feeling beat both Naruto and Sasuke gave a sigh of sulk and waved to the crowd beside Sakura._

_"Way to keep you boys in line..." she thought to herself._

_LATER the show had been a success. Everyone who had been there congratulated them all as they gathered at the fire in the square. The flames burned bright lighting the town for miles. All the shinobi gathered. Each tossing in there prized possetions while wishing for peace. Sakura however then took the three flowers she had bought earlier._

_"Hey Sakura what are those for?" Naruto asked _

_"Gimmie your hands." Sakura orders softly._

_"What for?" Sasuke asked passivly_

_"Just give em." she ordered again._

_Both sighed and gave their hands to Sakura. She then pulled as kunai from her kimono and slit the index finger of each of them along with herself. A drop of blood landed on the petals of the white flowers, staing them as they sunk into the flowers beauty. Sasuke seemed awed, while Naruto only looked confused._

_"Listen..." Sakura began "After all this...all that has happened...I feel bad about not being able to protect you guys." she said dryly. "I promise here and now that I'll always be there...as a comrad..." she said sternly " and as a friend. I vow to protect you two stubborn asses! Along with Kakashi sensei." she said in comic relief. _

_Naruto's eyes glowed with a soft flame. He looked to sakura and smiled softly. "Me too. as a Rival and a Friend I vow to do the same."_

_Sasuke seemed hurt rather than touched. His hand trembled as he looked into the eyes of his friends unsure if he could fulfill the vow. But no the less he swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "Me too..." he muttered. With that the three let go allowing the bloOstained contract rise to heavens along with the ash._

* * *

After passing a few corridors the two ANBU agents lead Naruto to a room far off the end of the hall. Confused he looked to the two, but they gave no answers and merely pushed him in. There in the dead silence Naruto froze with shock. For there on the bed lay the beat and battered Kakashi sensei.His eyes barley open as they starred up to the empty atmosphere lost in some sort of dream. His mask tossed aside revealing his pale charmed face while his throat bandag was stained with blood. He looked near death, but his eyes showed some life, however glazed with saddness and denial. Naruto walked to the side of the bed. Naruto reached to touch him but retreated his hand once he realized how fragil Kakashi looked. It made him cringe. He had never seen his sensei this way before. So cold and withdrawn. No cocky attitude or smart wised crackes. It was eerie. Naruto could not bring himself to speak. 

Naruto took in a breath but before he could speak Kakashi turned his head to look to him. Upon looking to Naruto's face brought some life back to him. He tried to lift his hand to reach but Naruto froze inside. Naruto gasined some courage to reach but the door flung open and a doctor walked in.

"Naruto Uzumaki of squad 7, correct?" the doctor asked directly.

"Yeah..." Naruto answered uneasily

"Good...your close to Kakashi?" he asked adjusting his glasses

"...He is my sensei." Naruto responded.

"I see...where are the other members, I asked for them as well...a certain, Sasuke Uchiha and miss Sakura haruno."

Naruto felt a sharp pain tense up his body "Sasuke...He's a missing." H e said in low tone..." And Sakura...is...dead."

"Ah..." before the Doctor could finish Naruto jerked his head up

"What happen to Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto asked in a heated tone.

The doctor gave no response but walked to look down into the pools that were now Kakashi's eyes. Nothing but his reflection stared back. The doctor sighed. "He was attacked by the same intruder that attacked you and the others..."

"What? You mean by that girl?" Naruto said without stopping. Flashes of the fading green eyes came back to him and that soothing voice making him tense again.

"Yes...we figured that you might be able to help get some information from Kakashi...he can not speak...She stabbed him in the throat nearly killing him...his voice has gone for now, but he refuses to make any sort of contact with anyone...maybe you can..." The doctor said urgently.

"...I dunno...I mean I cant get much if he cant speak." Naruto said

"Try." the doctor said leaving for the door "We need as much a possible" he said closing the door.

"Jerk..." Naruto said under his breath looking to the broken Kakashi and sitting beside him. "Kakashi-sensei...Its me, Naruto. Can you hear me?" Kakashi turned his head slowly looking to him. Fresh blood spilling form the open wound to be absorbed into the bandages. Naruto's eyes were close to tears. Seeing Kakashi this way was overwhelming. But to Naruto surpise Kakshi lifted his hand and pointed to the window. Naruto rached for his hand but Kakashi just kept pointing. Naruto looked around him to see his come come paradise sitting on the stand. Naruto smiled slightly, and got it.

"Oh I see...this...yeh here, sorry it took me awhile to understand" Naruto laughed

Kakashi didnt seem to respond. He slapped the book from Narutos hand, suddenly springing with life. Naruto was taken aback and watched as Kakashi still pointed to the window. Naruto was at a stump. He smiled and figured that maybe talking to Kakashi would be better. Kakashi suddenly looked around and he seemed to have sighed in an odd way. Suddenly his eyes gained back some color and he seemed more animated. He looked to Naruto smiling in goofy smile. Naruto seemed confused. He blinked a few times before Kakashi pointed his finger to his head and swirled it around a little. Naruto stared for a moment. then smiled himself

"I get...this place is driving you crazy?" Naruto asked unsure.

Kakashi nodded. Judging from the "Act" Naruto thought that maybe he just didnt want to cooperate with the hospital for a reason. Kakashi leaned back a littled more closing his eyes relaxing a bit. Maybe Narutos presence was enough to ease his bordom. Naruto was a bit frustrated...Kakashi not being able to speak was annoying, an awkward silence filled the room. Naruto sighed in some release and opened his mouth to speak but couldnt find anything to say. The echo of the promise that he made was still ringing in his head.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto began hesitating Kakashi opned his eyes and looked to Naruto. "...She got you and the others...Im sorry." Naruto siad dryly Kakashi's eyes widened. "Listen...I swear...i'll do my best to catch her..." Kakashi tensed up. "She'll pay." he said griting his teeth. "You probly dont know about this but I made a promise with Sasuke and Sakura a while back...and we said we would always watch each others back...and I failed to keep that promise to them..." he said explaining "...so I have to make it up by catching this person...Im sorry...I couldnt do my best." Naruto stood up and the door opened. Kakashi grabbed Naruto shirt and pointed to the window more desperatly now. Naruto smiled "I promise...that girl is gonna wish she never messed with or my friends." Naruto pulled away leaving kakashi reaching for empty air. Naruto passed a nurse and said good bye.

The nurse smiled to Kakashi who was still pointing at the window. She looked to the window to see that it was closed. She smiled sweetly and opened the blinds and pulled up the glass letting the breeze come in. Outside it was bright. The nurse took in the air. "They're nice this year huh?" The nurse asked. Kakashi twitched with discomfort. Kakashi looked to the window to see the freshly bloomed cherry blossom trees.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was them same some miles away from Konoha. Sunny and bright, resh with the morning breeze. Sakura was slumped over the side of the small pourch just outside her room. A small river flowing threw and she dipped her fingers into the cool water. Her face saddened and weighed with guilt but she refused to cry. She sighed stretching a bit when her room door slid open. Sakura turned over to see Itachi standing in her door way, his face solid and stern as always. She sat up and blinked a few times.

"Itachi-sama?" she asked puzzled.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Well...I AM SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!! I really am, I have been so busy and so I am sorry for that. I promise to update soon, and again forgive my crappy writing. 


	5. A Promise Nver Broken pt 2

_**Well Ive updated...FORGIVE ME!! Im sorry that I havent updataed in a while...I kno I ve kept you waiting a long time and I apologize. A lot of things have happened since the last time I wrote. I found myself at a stump and had to put my whole attention on school for a while...Senior year is almost here and man my GPA isnt the best. Top it off my comp broke, and well I have to write on the school comps for now. Man it sucks, but that is still no excused. So Im sorry and I promise to keep more up to date with my stories from now on...If I dont...then feel free to beat me with a stick. **_

* * *

_**A Promise Never Broken is a Lie Never Told**_

**_Part 2_**

It was a soft stare. His eyes were calm today. Cool, calm red blurs lazily looking down to his young new toy. She seemed so fragile; Looking up to him with gentle clear crisp jade eyes. Her skin was pale as usual and her pink hair was ruffled slightly. She seemed so pure as she looked to him. Even when her face was masked with annoyance and confusion. He walked toward her...He was just drawn to her. Her aura, her grace and sad expression sucked him in. He lent out his hand and brushed the side of her face. His finger followed her profile carefully grazing over her cheek to discover a scratch. He stopped...smoothly gliding his thumb across the small slit. He sighed. She grabbed his hand and smiled hopelessly. She nodded and pulled away for a moment to admire the small pond outside her back door. She could see his reflection in the rippled water. His eyes drenched in some uncertain confidence. His raven hair falling like shades before his face while his lips stood in a small frown. His whole being reminded her of Sasuke so much it hurt. She closed her eyes sighing in a frustrated manner. She could feel the heat in her throat begin to for a ball. Her eyes now near tears but she swallowed them. Her fist clenched while she trembled slightly. Before she had a chance to break Her master stepped forward and grasped her shoulder.

"You can't control it yet can you?" He asked coldly. She gave no response Her back turned while her head was slumped down looking blindly to him through the clear water of the spring. Her mind was elsewhere, slowly masking his features into that of Sasukes. Koi fish slithered by interrupting her vision but not for long before the disturbance in the water current forced her mind to envision Naruto in some orange blur. Face plastered with that same smile while his hazed blue eyes looked back at her joyfully standing next to the Sasuke in the ripples. Her face was the only one that was blurry and fuzzed in the shadowed parts of the water. This was the only thing that got her through the reality...Fantasy. was this the only way that they could be reunited? In some sad excuse of a dream in the ripples of a pitiful pond while using her new masters face as the pin points for Sasukes features? She felt like a fool. Clinging to such a pathetic method to help ease the pain. Without warning she struck the surface of the water, scaring the koi fish way to the other end and shooting drops of water onto the wood floor. Before she had a chance to strike the stream again her master clung to her arm bringing his toy back to the present. She froze for a moment before he turned her gently to face him. "Sakura." he said sternly forcing her eyes to meet his. In an instant his deep red pools were tainted with a black odd shape forming neatly around his pupil. The Sharingan in full power.

It burned her eyes for a moment and in one blink she found herself trapped in the training zone she was all to familiar with for the past few months. The sky was red with blood, and the air was a cold chill of death. She stood on water carefully emitting chakra to stay above the surface. Crosses with mutilated bodies were scattered across the vast black watered ocean, each holding faces with twisted pain as their heads were slumped allowing the fluids that were held in to spill out into the black tar like waters.

"You still can't control it can you?" Itachi's voice rang coldly in the atmosphere

"What? day dreaming?" she asked annoyed. "Is that why you pulled me in here?" Her stance firm as if waiting for an attack. He laughed. His voice ringing softly yet loudly in her ears. She sighed.

"As much as I'd like that to be under check Im no miracle worker." He said playfully. Sakura found herself ease up some.

"I guess not..." She said softly. Without another word said the water beneath her feet began to rise. She jumped back and watched as the thick tar took the form of her master Itachi. He smiled smugly as he let out his hand and held her chin lightly leaning in to feel her soft and calm breath as the pools of light green slowly faded. Sakura felt another heart breaking pain surge through her chest. Hopeless despair poured from her wounded heart. She could imagine the black tar of her saddened blood drip carelessly from the scars she had endured and run lazily into her veins and slowly creep to her eyes. Like a tear drop falling inward the small black ink spill in the center of her eye spread across the bright green. Within a few moments her eyes were covered with the unbearable pain and entirely black with hate. She felt her head tilt back some and she found herself looking to Itachi blushing. Itachi smiled at her innocent response to his gestures. Despite what she had been through, she was still 'Pure' in some ways. He found it hard to pull away from her, but non the less he sharply tossed the frail body away and activated the Sharingan once more.

Sakura knew she couldn't expect anything from his behavior. He was only toying with her...Testing her vulnerability. Searching for some sort of weakness to pick at. She knew she couldn't even expect from herself to fall for it. But still, at times she found it hard to resist him, she found it harder to pull from him and more and more she found herself wanting something more...allowing thoughts and questions to raise in her mind. But now was not the time to think of that he was on the attack and for now she needed to focus on her skill.

The water rose. Hands reached out and aimed for her legs. She jumped back. Itachi smiled. She was fast. Vine like marks then began to pour from Sakura's eyes. Every sleek mark inking its way down toward her arms. Sakura smiled in a smug manner. She clenched her fist and felt her bone crack from the pressure. She could feel her chakra pouring from her. A large surging pulse began to tease her veins. Her chakra points slowly but steadily filling the strands of flow to her finger tips. The tar like ocean began to bubble again and within seconds the dark murky water rose again and stretched out to grab the young girls body..However Sakura was fast and not willing to be dragged into the depths. But she found that merely landing in another part of the living tar was pointless. In a flash, more attacked. Sakura moved from side to side, flexing her body back and sideways to avoid being touched. She back flipped changing tactics as she reached in her belt and released shuriken to the shadowy figures.

But that proved ineffective as the metal stars just stuck to the muddy guck. She wasn't surprised. Itachi's form smiled and crossed his arms in a dominate fashion. With a small laugh the arms flew at her again, but this time Sakura was prepared. She knew his game. Without any delay or any effort to charge at the shadowy arms she focused her chakra to her feet and quickly turned from the oncoming attackers and ran. Itachi raised a brow. It looked as if she was running blindly but to his surprise she was smarter than she seemed. Sakura continued forward and in a blink of an eye she made a hard turn and ran strait up one of the crosses.

The arms however followed her movements and the blob like liquid swarmed the wooden stake. Sakura could feel the chakra flow in the dark ciphers. She continued running upward pressing her foot into the remains of a battered body hanging lifelessly on the stake, she used the extra force to jump high in the air turning to toss a kunai to her masters feet. He looked down to see the handle lit with a paper bomb. He smiled. How weak. Who did she think he was? But she winked in the distance and landed swiftly onto another stake. Itachi kicked the kunai aside but to his amazement it exploded with a smoke screen. He coughed and suddenly felt himself sinking. He looked down to see sand all over the plane. As the smoke cleared he felt a break in the wind. Sakura charged him. He took hold of her arm and swung her across stabbing the kunai in her back. But all that leaked from the wound was sand. He found that Sakura had used a substitution. Replacing herself with sand. He released turning to find Sakura close face to face with him. Arm pulled back as her dark eyes glowed with some deep passion. In some crease of the time stream, Itachi watched as slowly Sakura's arm pulled forward. He remained calm. Without much effort he pulled his hand upward and in one second caught the meant to be punch. He could feel the pulse in her arm and since the chakra point blow wasn't carried out the pressure from the build up backlashed and sent the two apart . Her strength was unrivaled...

She pulled back but that was a mistake. Itachi wasted no opportunity. Once released he quickly pulled his hands together and in an instant created a series of hand signs. Sakura stopped herself and rushed forward, but it was to late. Itachi quickly jumped upward and once the final sign was made a large gust of wind swirled around him.

The sand lifted beneath her feet. It swirled heavily around her and somewhere in the sky dissipated, reviving the muck that had previously troubled her. Sakura closed her eyes opening them again to find herself plastered onto a stake glued with the tar. Itachi had won. Itachi came forward and cupped her chin again.

"You can't control it can you? That chakra technique of yours?" He asked sharply.

Sakura smiled. "Oh...that..." she muttered uneasily. Suddenly it all flooded back to her. She had lost control the last time she had tried this new jutsu of hers. She had developed it herself. She used the training she had received from Tsunade to develop it...It was simple, but required focus and absolute control. The move was in fact ninjustsu...one of the most effective she knew. She sighed. The answer was no, but she dare not say it. Itachi however just smiled in a smug like manner. Sakura felt a twinge in her stomach...Itachi removed his hand. He stepped back and watched as the tar then crept up her body.

"Your losing focus. The fact that you lost control of such a low sum of chakra over something so superficial shows that my methods of training are proving ineffective...And if that is the case, maybe the only way to make you understand is by forcing your soul into it more." He said coldly.

Sakura screamed "Ewww!!! This is sooo gross!" she excalimed unhappily. Itachi unwillingly had to laugh. Sakura squirmed, trying the best she could to place her hands together in a hand sign but the muck was too thick. She did however find that she had enough strength to reach for a kunai on her thigh...No doubt knowing herself it was sealed with a paper bomb. Or at least she was hoping. She found it harder to sift through the muck but before long she was able to reach her thigh. She took hold of what felt like a handle and pulled as hard as she could to release it. But before she was able to pry the blade free she felt her body being pulled back, as if being sucked farther into the world.

"Itachi-san!!" A voice called from the abyss, but all she could focus on was the pain. It was as if her soul was being sucked out.

Itachi shot his gaze away from Sakura's allowing her body to fall backward into the small pond that was just over the porch. His head was throbbing. He rubbed his forehead and looked to the wooden pattern on the floor. He closed his eyes. He had overused them. What was only a few short minutes in the real world, seemed like a hours in the Sharingan realm. He was impressed she had fought that long. Itachi lifted his head and looked to the door to see an odd looking man stare down to him with a smug and childish smile. He was a bit tall with long strait blond hair that was held up in a ponytail and bangs brushed to the side. His eyes were a dark , muggy blue while his skin was a bit pale and faded looking. Over all he looked like a woman, especially when his eyes looked as if they were weighed with heavy eyeliner. He was always teased for it too. Itachi sat up, running his fingers through his hair.

"Deidara?" Itachi asked confused.

Deidara smiled sweetly and held up his hand in greeting. "Yo." he said simply closing the door behind him. He looked around, laughing slightly. The room was rather big, decorate with a large bed laid over with a pink bed spread and a fox plushie with a cracked Konoha headband tied around its body. Near the bed was a desk with scattered paper and medical books and some womens clothing hung over the chair. Toward the other end of the room was a closet and a mannequin dressed with a akatsuki coat. The small curtains on the window were white while daffodils sat peacefully by the window. Insense was lit making the room linger in a sweet vanilla scent. Daidara glanced to Itachi raising a brow to it all. He grunted trying to hold back some laughter.

"What the hell is so amusing Daidara?" Itachi asked sitting strait rubbing his eyes.

Daidara scratched his head. "They say you can tell a lot about a person just by seeing their room..." he said breaking off feeling Itachi twitch

"Is that so..." Itachi said dangerously as he looked up with a unpleasant face. Deidara laughed some. He walked in deeper to the room , not requiring any invitation. He sighed, patted Itachi on the back and nodded his head shrugging a bit.

"Hehehe, Im sorry to see your not shy." Deidara said amused

"This isn't his room you cocky pest." a voice called from the doorway. Deidara looked up to see Kisame leaning heavily on the doorway. Deidara smiled and scratched his head playfully.

"Kisame-kun.! Long time no see!!" He said happily easing his way form Itachi who had an urge to swing blindly at him.

Kisame nodded hopelessly before looking to Itachi. "Again? You know over using your eyes like that and you'll be blind in no time." Kisame looked around holding a displeased face. "Where is that useless brat when you need her..." He huffed helping Itachi from the floor to the bed.

"Who?" Deidara asked lazily as he watched Itachi continue to tease his blood shot eyes.

"Itachi's new play toy...Stupid girl is never around when you need her."

"Girl?...Well that surly comes as a shock. Wouldn't have taken Itachi to be the mastering type."

Kisame shrugged, "Well she isn't just some ordinary girl...I think you might know her."

"Really?" Deidara said raising a brow.

"Kisame..." A soft voice called from the open back doorway. Sakura was standing halfway into the room dripping wet, running her fingers through her hair, as to wring out the water. Deidara felt himself tense up, but non the less a smile was etched across his face. He knew that face. How could he forget? She had a very unique look that made her stand out in any place, but to Deidara it was much more than just an unforgettable face. Kisame blushed slightly as he watched as Sakura removed her belt and wet sash and tossed to the corner, revealing her skin tight shorts, then tying her hair back with a snap. "...Who the hell are you calling Useless you over grown sardine!?"she snapped to Kisame placing her hands on her hips. Deidara burst with laughter. Sakura made her way past Kisame and the giggling Deidara to Itachi who by now was ready to kill everyone in the room. Without warning Sakura roughly shoved Itachi to lay down and hurriedly swung herself over him and pinned his arms down with her knees.. Itachi had his eyes closed and made no effort to fight back. Sakura leaned in to his face and forced his eyelids open to see the damage. Itachi winced, but still made no attempt to fight her off. He was nearly blind. Blurs of pink and a soft peach color was all he could manage. His eyes were glazed over with a thin shallow layer of grey, as small hazed black droplets faded lightly in the background.

"How bad is it?" Kisame asked carefully.

Sakura was hesitant to answer, "...Hmm..Pretty bad..." she said lifting his left eye to see the same result. "He's nearly blind...That "rude awakening" really did a number on his vision."

"I see..." Kisame said eyeing Deidara.

"What?" Deidara asked defensively, "Are you suggesting this is my fault?"

"As a matter of fact I–"

"Kisame!" Sakura snapped, "now isn't the time, I need a towel, some warm water , and .those drops from the cabinet, stat!"

Kisame shot a bitter look to Deidara before leaving the room. Deidara followed in an instant and breathed down Kisame's neck. "Who would have thought it? That girl, isn't she that one who fought Sasori?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes." Kisame answered flatly

"And isn't she a friend to your target?" He asked bluntly

"Yes...She is. But that isn't what makes her "unordinary"" Kisame said, grabbing the said so drops from the medicine cabinet.

"Oh?"

"Shes more useful when is comes to this." Kisame said taking a small bucket and filling it with warm water.

"Oh...So its not that he took her in...He needed her." Deidara said smiling ever still. Kisame made no arguments to that. He did need her...more than she knew. And way more that Itachi intended for her to find out. Deidara watched as Kisame lifted the things that young girl had asked for and snickered at the sight of the dog she had made of Kisame.

Once back down the hall, Kisame handed Sakura that water and drops. She nodded and smiled, sighing at the same time, "Are you ready?" she asked him. Kisame nodded back and walked around the bed and clasped his hands around Itachi's ankles. Despite the simple looking procedure, the pain was immense. Still Itachi made no effort to fight. Deidara was now intrigued as to what she was doing and watched closely. She removed her gloves, and neatly slipped her hands into the warm bucket of water and rinsed them. She sighed and relaxed her body onto Itachi's. She then grabbed the small vile of eye drops and landed two in each eye. Itachi shifted slightly at the sting, but made no noise or struggle. Sakura took in a deep breath and brought her hands together in a hand sign. Slowly the pale blue glow of chakra embraced her fingertips. After a few moments she looked down to Itachi and gently lifted his eyelids. With one hand she pryed them open and with the other, formed a needle like chakra blade extending over her fingertips. Again, without warning, Sakura quickly jammed the needle into Itachi's eye. Deidara lost his smile as he watched Itachi's body lash upward, trying to escape while screaming in agonizing pain.

"Hold him still!!!" Sakura cried as she tried to hold his body flat. Deidara stood nearly horrified at the site. He had never seen Itachi this way...never. Kisame managed to hold him down some, but Itachi was strong. Sakura barely managed to hang on. She bounced and rode off as if she were on a horse going mad, but somehow managed to maintain a steady chakra flow. Deidara could only stare.

"Hey stupid!!! Make yourself useful!" Kisame roared to Deidara. He only winced.

"Hold his head still!" Sakura ordered to him. Without thinking, he obeyed. He took a hold of him. "Thanks!" Sakura yelled in approval, soon Itachi was under control...to an extent. He still managed to kick Kisame, but nothing where Kisame couldn't continue. Deidara still made note of Sakura's actions. Once Itachi was unable to move his head, he could see that the chakra needle pierced strait through his pupil, and from what he could make out, the thin layer of grey was burning away slowly. It was as if someone had poured acid into his eye...The needle then began to melt, and the chakra poured in his eye once the thin layer had dissipated. A closer look revealed that the chakra was building up his eye lense. Sakura then reached into her vest in a small pocket. Another vile, but this one contained a thick gooey clear substance. She poured one drop into his eyes. She quickly let the right eye be, then jumped strait away to the next one, repeating the method once more. He screamed the same.

About and hour or so later, Sakura walked out of her room and let Itachi be. Kisame and Deidara, whom had left the room once the "Hard part" was over, met her in the living room, both with hungry eyes. Kisame was the first to speak. "How is he?" He asked sternly.

"He'll be fine. He says he'll be out soon." Sakura said plopping herself onto the sofa resting her head on Kisame's lap. "His vision isn't completely restored though...I could only get his sharingan to work at about 60" she breathed. "...that still 40 percent missing and that means more limits as to using it."

Kisame nodded rubbing his temples. "Still...you made progress from the last time we did this."

"Yeah, but still..." she whined "...If only Tsunade had a more efficient method...one with guarantee."

"Wait!" Deidara said shocked "...Your Lady Tsunade's student?" he asked excited

Sakura looked up "Yeah? Who are you?" she asked innocently.

Deidara laughed. "Well I am..."

"Doesn't matter..." Itachi said as he walked out from Sakura's room. "What do you want...Deidara." he asked coldly.

Deidara smiled, "Now Itachi, no need for hostility, I was passing by and thought I'd drop in."

"Thats bull." Kisame busted out with a smile. "You wouldn't waste our time like that. Unless you had a death wish." he said jokingly.

"Hmm...yes I suppose."

"Revenge then? For Sasori..." Itachi blurted out. Sakura tensed up. She slid her hand over the wound where she had been stabbed by Sasori's blade. The so called gift he had given her...The one she tossed aside...Why did she feel bad all of a sudden? The image of Sasori suddenly swarmed her thoughts following the healed wound. The scar was rough, and stung a bit from memory. Kisame then gave a huff and put his hand on her head, as if a master to a pet, to try and relax her again.

"Sasori? Heh, no...Im not that shallow, if he wants revenge he can very well get up and get it for himself." Deidara snapped.

"He's alive?" Sakura asked blankly.

"Yes." Itachi answered sitting near her feet.

"If you say so...He hasn't breathed a word since you had your way with him." Deidara spat bitterly. Sakura made no comment. "But I digress...As for my coming, yes I have a reason, and its quite urgent." Deidara said dryly. Itachi glared at him. "I was asked to come here...You two are hard to get a hold of these days." he began.

"Its not your place to contact us." Itachi shot.

"It is when its an order." Deidara shot back. "The Leader wants us all to return to base for the time being." he stated bluntly. Things suddenly became quiet. "It seems he's got a problem with...you-know-who." Deidara said carefully.

"I see..." Itachi said in a bit lighter tone. "When?"

"The meeting is set to be in a few days...at the latest we'll need to leave in the morning." Deidara spoke more seriously.

"What do you mean we?" Kisame asked.

"Well, since you two are probably the last to know, Im offering you a ride...unless your still afraid of heights Kisame?" Kisame stood quiet and looked to Itachi, who looked to the nearly asleep Sakura. She looked up lazily, and yawned some.

"I don't mind staying here alone if that's what your worried about." she stated boldly.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Non-sense. If we're leaving then we'll have to destroy this place." Itachi said looking to Deidara. "Take her by your means, Kisame and I will travel by water. I'm sure I can trust you not to harm her in any way?" Itachi asked, speaking of Sakura as if she were some sort of luggage.

"No problem...I'll just have to run it by the Leader that we will be having a guest." He said sighing.

"Alright...We'll convene after dark." Itachi said formally. "Sakura, gather only what you need." he said sighing.

Sakura grunted lazily. She looked to Itachi but she didn't argue and lifted herself from Kisame's lap. "Hold on." Spoke up. "Are you sure we can take her with us?" Silence flowed over the room at the question asked. "Think about it…" Kisame began again slowly. "How do we know she wont just go and stab in the back? What if she's a spy and shes sending back information to that pesky leaf village? You never know that the brat might just be a two timing worm." He said with a small sneer.

But before anyone could retort to Kisames bold accusations, Sakura spun around, landing a back hand slap across Kisames pale cheek. His head turned sideways and he felt the target point swelled some, turning red and he could see that Sakura glared down with ice like green eyes. Her features slumped into a frown and her fist shaking a bit. "You really are stupid, you know that you over grown codfish!" she yelled through grit teeth. "Do you honestly mean to say I'm a traitor? A back stabber? A spy!!?" she bellowed into Kisame's face. "Listen here Fish boy, If I was a spy or anything you make me out to be, the leaf wouldn't wait!" she said flatly. "They would have already wasted you knowing that Itachi's in a bad state. Besides…." She said breaking her sentence.

Itachi did nothing to try and break the bout. Neither did Deidara. Of course they knew that these questions would come up in the meeting with the leader sooner or later.

"Besides…" she repeated smiling some sad smile. "…Were comrades right?" she said shyly. Kisame looked up raising a brow. "I took a vow. I gave myself to Itachi sama. That includes my loyalty to him and whatever he asks of me. And more so…as a medical ninja, I vowed to protect my comrades in the heat of battle and hardship. No matter what. So betraying you, or your plans is against my nindo. I wouldn't dare stoop so low Kisame." She said with a sense of disgust in her last sentence. She turned away and walked back down the hall.

Kisame sighed. "She's scary." He mumbled rubbing his cheek.

"That girl is defiantly…Something." Deidara said looking to where she had once stood with hungry eyes.

Some days later, they were ready to depart. Sakura was allowed to go along with out a problem. She was unsure of what was said to their "Leader", but from what Deidara had told her, he was very much looking forwad to her arrival more so than that of Itachi or Kisame.

"A mission?" she repeated as she loaded the last of the files onto the large clay phoenix carefully crafted by Deidara.

"Yes." He said calmly as he lazed about on the bird's long and elegant neck.

Sakura eyed him carefully as she looked around to see Itachi and Kisame preparing for their departure as well. "What kind of mission?" she asked cautiously.

"Hmm, Im not sure…But it is for your ears only at this point, so you'll have to alk to him about it."

"The Leader?" she asked puzzled,

"Yes, Yes, but keep quiet. I had strict orders to tell you and you alone. No one else is to know, not even your master, got it?" he said reaching down to help her up. She did not answer and reached up. "Good." He said with a large smile.

Sakura sighed, when she felt and odd wet sensation swirl on her palm. She shivered and let go falling back onto the floor. "Ewww!! What the hell was that?!" she cried hearing Kisame who had witness her fall laugh.

Deidara smiled nervously lifting his palms to show her the small mouths. She twitched with discomfort. "Sorry…Couldn't help myself." He winked before disappearing over the top of the bird. She merely stared. "I was only kidding Itachi!" he called before a large crate flew over head and a thud was heard over the other side of the bird. Sakura nodded. What had she gotten herself into?

**_Part 2_**


End file.
